disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Got Stank?/Gallery
Images of the episode "Got Stank?" from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Screenshots Got Stank - Randy and Howard.png Got Stank - Randy and Howard 01.png Got Stank - Laughing.jpg Got Stank - Randy and Howard 00.png Got Stank - Randy and Howard 03.jpg Got Stank - Randy and Howard 04.jpg Cool zone.png|Fish Cage Got Stank - Randy and Howard 02.png Got Stank - Splash Zone.png Bucky's Triangle.jpg Got Stank - Bucky and Flute Girl.jpg Bucky and Flute Girl.jpg Bucky playing the triangle.jpg|"Bucky, there's no triangle solo in this song or any song" Got Stank - Boo.png|"Boo" Bucky&Bandleader.jpg|"Bucky, what'd I tell you about showboating?!" Bucky in Got Stank 1.png Trianglesmylife.jpg Got Stank - Bucky and Miss Wickwhacker.jpg Bucky in Got Stank 2.png|"Put your dinger in my hand, kid" Bucky in Got Stank 3.png Bucky in Got Stank 4.png|"You can take my dinger, but you'll never take my backup dinger!" Backup_Dinger.jpg|Backup Dinger Bucky in Got Stank 5.png Got Stank - Randy and Howard 05.jpg|"Ultimate band burn" Bucky in Got Stank 6.png Bucky in Got Stank 7.png Sorcerer in Got Stank 1.png Sorcerer in Got Stank 3.png The Sorcerer 01.jpg The Sorcerer 03.jpg Bucky in Got Stank 8.png Bucky in Got Stank 9.png|"They'll pay..." Bucky in Got Stank 10.png|"They'll all-" Bucky in Got Stank 11.png Bucky in Got Stank 12.png Bucky in Got Stank 13.png Got Stank - Hallway.png Got_Stank_-_225.jpg Got_Stank_-_229.jpg|"Smoke bomb!" Got_Stank_-_233.jpg|"Drop that piano!" Got_Stank_-_Piano_drop.jpg Got Stank - Piano.jpg Got_Stank_-_237.jpg Got_Stank_-_256.jpg Got_Stank_-_274.jpg Tootie.png|"Princess Tootie. I almost lost you!" Cowbell Girl.png RandyCunningham12.jpg Got Stank - Holy Cowbell.png Got Stank - Ninja 00.jpg Got Stank - Ninja.jpg Got Stank - Ninja 01.jpg Got Stank - Ninja 02.jpg Randy&StankBucky.jpg|"Okay, so here's a question, Bucky" Query.jpg|"What exactly is going on...here, like like in this-in this area?" Got Stank - Ninja 03.jpg Got Stank - 339.jpg|"If I can't play triangle in the band, then no one will!" Got Stank - Ninja 04.jpg Got Stank - Ninja 05.jpg Messy Music Room.jpg Got Stank - Randy and Howard 12.jpg|"I was up 'til curfew looking for Bucky" Got Stank - Randy and Howard 11.jpg Got Stank - Randy and Howard 10.jpg|"Why don't you come up with a new plan for once?" Got Stank - Randy and Howard 09.jpg Got Stank - Randy and Howard 08.jpg|"I know, it sounded stupid the minute it came out of my mouth!" Got Stank - Randy 02.jpg|"It did, it really did." Got Stank - Randy 00.jpg Got Stank - Randy 01.jpg Got Stank - Nomicon Page.jpg Got Stank - Severing The Puppet's Strings.jpg Got Stank - You Gotta D' Stank Em Bro!!!.jpg Got Stank - Randy and Nomicon.jpg|"I ask, what the Juice?" Got Stank - Randy and Nomicon 00.jpg NinjaNomiconKnowledge002.png Got Stank - Randy and Howard 06.jpg|"I have to D'stank him bro!" Got Stank - Randy and Howard 07.jpg GotStankSorcererRatIntroduce.png Sorcerer in Got Stank 5.png Sorcerer in Got Stank 4.png The Sorcerer 05.jpg Sorcerer in Got Stank 6.png|"Are you laughing with me or at me?" The Sorcerer 08.jpg|"Good" Got Stank - Randy.png WHAT'S THE MATTER....png Got_Stank_-_568.jpg Got Stank - Howard.jpg Got Stank - 779.jpg Got Stank - Here's Bucky.png Got Stank - Band Fright.jpg Got Stank - Ooohhh.png Are you okay ninja.png|You make him pay, ninja. YOU MAKE HIM PAY! Got Stank - 797.jpg Got Stank - 801.jpg Got Stank - 803.jpg Got Stank - 812.jpg Got_Stank_-_813.jpg Got_Stank_-_814.jpg Got_Stank_-_818.jpg Gotstank6.jpg Got_Stank_-_826.jpg Ninja Slice.png Got_Stank_-_852.jpg Got Stank - 853.jpg Got Stank - 861.jpg Got Stank - Randy and Howard.jpg Gotstank8.jpg|"Well, Howard, we did it. We're the first freshman ever to sit in the Fish Cage" Got Stank - 896.jpg|"I'm Naked" Got Stank - 909.jpg|"Oh, I did not need to see that" Category:Episode galleries Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja galleries